Mysterious
by Nemesis121
Summary: What if Hermione never started being part of the Golden Trio, what if she and Draco meet first, before the whole mudblood situation, Voldemort good, Dumbledore evil... well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Writing Challenge**

(Provided by )

1.) "The story must have a dolphin at the end, A character becomes questioning during the story. A character becomes attracted to someone during the story. During the story, a character moves to a different dwelling. A character must dance during the story."

2.) "The story is set during a snowstorm. During the story, a mysterious package arrives. The story must involve a new student. A character will get dressed. A character becomes lonely during the story. During the story, a character is misunderstood. The story must involve a patch of some kind"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat.

"SILENCE! Children really, pull yourselves together... It's just a snowstorm, nothing dramatic." His magically amplified voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, terminating the previous hubbub that the students had created.

"Now that I have your attention, there are a few changes that will be made to Hogwarts tonight." The Hall erupted in quiet murmuring.

"We will have a few new students among us, and they will not be treated any different than they deserve. Another piece of information that I am obligated to share with you is that Wizarding Act 4960 has been passed under the instruction of our new Mistress of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, stating that every person that is part of the Wizarding world wear patches on their clothes denoting their blood status."

The entire student body jumped up, screaming their outrage and opposition to the news, students pointed at one another, saying that it was all this or that blood groups fault for the passing of the act.

"QUIET!" All the teachers, and prefects shouted at once. The Hall fell silent once more, only small angry grumbles audible.

"The new students should be arriving anytime now, and you are to welcome them warmly, regardless of their status. Is that understood? Good. The students will have a Hogwarts student to guide them and help them, throughout the school year and afterwards if they choose to do so. The students who will be looking after the students will be Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and Harry Potter. Though in the case that not all the students arrive, the Hogwartsians without new students may help with the guidance of the other children, with the explicit permission of their original Hogwarts student and each pair will be given their own set of suites, password protected of course. Do the three of you understand?" Draco, Cho, and Harry all nodded.

"Well, on that note, the rest of you off to bed, when you wake you will find all the necessary patches already on your clothes, they are placed there with a Permanent Stick Charm, for your own safety please do not try to remove it... it will end the worse for you. They will activate sometime soon. Good night all, the three of you remain here."

The Great Hall emptied quickly, all talking about who the newcomers could be. The three that stayed behind looked at one another with worried looks on their faces. Dumbledore glided over and was starting to calm them when there was a blast of cold wind from the doors, two figures stumbled through them, collapsing to the floor. Draco was the first to reach them, he took the one with iced over brown hair in his arms, not waiting for anyone's instructions, he ran with her to the hospital wing, yelling for Madame Pomfrey as he burst through the doors. She appeared by his side, as he laid the mysterious girl down on one of the beds, waving her wand quickly, doing complex signs in the air. She whispered spells Draco had never heard of, but he didn't care, he had summoned a chair to sit on, not letting go of the seemingly dead girl.

5 minutes later, Dumbledore, Harry, Cho, and the other girl came in. Cho and Harry helped the girl to lie down.

"It was Hermione... she saved me... Sara... she couldn't save Sara... she tried her best though, she saved me." With that the girl fell unconscious, her cadmium yellow white hair, fanning out around her head. Draco looked down at the hand he was holding.

_Hermione, is it?_

He rubbed his thumb over her icy hand, reveling in how soft it could be, when it was so cold. He didn't see the small smile that crossed her face as he slipped into deep sleep.

_In Dumbledore's office, later that night_

"What do you think Severus? Did you see the spark when he touched her?" Dumbledore asked, popping a lemon drop in his mouth

"Yes I saw it... I don't know what to make of it... he's only a 17 year old boy... but I have

never seen such a pure piece of magic." Severus replied, running a hand through his deceptively soft, silky hair.

"I think we should just keep an eye on them, we don't know if or how it will develop." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye. Severus nodded at this, and left the office, his cloak sweeping after him.

Draco woke up to soft fingers running through his hair and on his cheek, he opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair of changeling eyes. He sat up quickly, taking the hand that had been touching him. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes, one was the color of a granny smith apple, and the other was the color of a ripe plum.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, chafing her hand between his softly. She gave him a small smile accompanied with 2 thumbs up. He looked at her startled.

"Can't you speak?" He asked, pressing a finger to her lips, a pink tongue flicked out to touch his finger, he grinned at her. Then she screwed up her face, then held her pointer finger in the air as if to express she had an idea, then her face fell. She shook her head yes and then no.

"I can only ask you yes or no questions?" She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Do you want to go to classes?" She thought for a moment, then nodded slowly, and shook her head pointing at herself, meaning the ruined clothes he had found her in.

"Oh. That's nothing, I can get you some robes, don't you worry. I'll be right back." Her face filled with horror. She did not want him to leave her. She searched his clothes and pulled out his wand, waving it in front of his face. He laughed aloud, scolding himself. Was he a wizard or not?

_Accio Robes_

They appeared out of thin air and he handed them to her, she shooed him away from the bed, and moved her finger in a circle, motioning him to turn around. He let her change in private, the smell of roses burst into the room, he turned and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing... if only he was behind the curtain with her...

"Hello Malfoy." Came a disgustingly familiar voice. Draco turned, his normal smirk adorning his face.

"Yes Potter? I know I'm gorgeous, I didn't think you'd come all this way to see me."

Draco saw that Hermione was looking on in interest at the new boy, Draco reached for Hermione's belt loop wanting to leave before Potter said anything stupid, but Harry had moved close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Trying to get into her pants already? You're a bold one."

"Of course not, Potter. We all know that I get to know the girls I... give my attentions to before I get into their pants. I don't know Hermione... yet." Draco whispered back and with that Draco took her hand and they went to the Great Hall.

When they entered the Hall hand and hand, they were instantly surrounded by curious students wanting to know who the new girl on Draco side was, he did not so much as give them a glance as he guided Hermione to the Slytherin table. She looked at the other people eating at the table in confusion, he grinned at her.

"You have to tell the table what you want to eat. I know it sounds silly but it works. Here I'll show you. Scrambled eggs and bacon." And like... magic the food appeared. He gave her an encouraging look. Hermione closed her eyes and a chicken pot pie appeared in front of her. She bounced on the wooden bench happily, clapping her hands, grinning. Draco picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and she picked up hers, and they clinked goblets.

_At the teachers table..._

Snape looked on with interest. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair of them, he wondered to himself if she might have a hand at potions. Anything to take that high and mighty Potter down a notch or two. The boy had a horrible reputation and very few true friends, the ones he thought were friends either were scared of him or loathed him to his core, though they would never mention as much to Harry.

_At the Slytherin table..._

"Yooohooo Drakeykins!" A feminine voice cried out. Draco turned and cringed, pelting their way towards him was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"What the bloody hell do you want Parkinson?" Draco growled out, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione wince, he had accidentally squeezed her hand too tightly.

"Drackey, be nice... all I want is for you too share my bed this year, like always." Pansy said in an annoying, childish voice. Draco, pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"Pansy? Why can't you have any brains? I'm done with you... was done with you last year, but you keep deluding yourself into thinking I'm going to be your man. Well I have 2 words for you FUCK OFF!" Draco turned back to his breakfast, and he felt the bench shaking he looked up and saw Hermione battling with silent laughter that shook her whole body. He grinned and they both finished their breakfast in silence. He didn't notice the murderous look pansy gave Hermione before she ran off crying. Draco stood up, holding his hand out for Hermione and they walked to Advanced Transfiguration. They choose a seat near the front. McGonagall started to lecture.

"Good morning class, welcome to Advanced Transfiguration or A.T as I'm sure you'll call it. This quarter1 we will be working on finding everyone's Demonus." The room broke out in babble of confusion.

"Can anyone tell me what an Demonus is, and why they are dangerous to not just others but to oneself as well?" McGonagall looked around the room and called on Hermione who looked frightened at Draco. He looked at McGonagall and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hermione can't speak... is there a spell we could put on the classrooms in which she could project her voice that way?" McGonagall looked taken about, she hadn't thought that he had it in him to suggest something like that.

"An excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy. Quite considerate I might add. 50 points to Slytherin." Malfoy inclined his head and smiled at Hermione who was looking at him from the corner of her eye. McGonagall spoke to the room then.

"Voiceus Abilitus Totalim." Hermione cleared her throat and started to speak. It wasn't a normal human voice but it wasn't a robot either.

"Thank you Professor and Malfoy for the gift. Now Professor you asked about Demonus. A Demonus is the form a person can assume once they reached the right correct state of mind. Demonus are dangerous because, like Boggarts they can split off from the host body and assume the shape of your worst fear. They can also make the person turn into the thing they fear most. Formed correctly the Demonus can be a protector and a shape to fill. Some people can change into more than one, the greatest number a person has had up to date was 12, his name was Robert LeSofey. Dramatic events, good and bad can effect a Demonus. Another reason it is dangerous to others, specially those in power is because unlike an Animagus you don't have to register it with the Ministry." McGonagall clapped her hands smiling.

"Well done Ms. Granger! Some of that information I wasn't even privy to. I would award points, put you haven't been sorted yet. Bravo in any case. Might I ask if you have acquired a Demonus yet?" Hermione blushed and nodded.

"I have 5... 3 of which I have mastered, the other two are shaky." She rocked back and forth, as she continued to blush.

"Might we see one that you have mastered? You can refuse if you wish." McGonagall added the last bit with evident displeasure but Hermione smiled.

"I'd be honored, can we turn down the lights?" The lights went out and for a moment there was nothing and then from the middle of the room where Hermione had stood was a Jinharp. As was described in "Fablehaven" by Brandon Mull, Hermione's Demonus had "...Wings like shimmering veils of gold, 3 gleaming feathers [that] streamed beneath her, elegant ribbons of light."2 The feathers were emerald, sapphire and ruby colored, light that wasn't there glinting off the individual feathers that were, upon closer inspection fragments of patterned glass. The wings were large and alluring, never staying the same shade, they were incandescent and iridescent like the surface of a bubble. The Jinharp-Hermione then began to sing and for everyone in the room, the world completely melted away. Looking back on it the students all had different versions of what they heard, but it could be said that it sounded as if a profusion of crystals and bells had been summoned, the melody that was heard cascaded through the air, sending notes soaring to the ceiling before trickling back down only to be sent off again, the chorus like a waterfall, each phrase coloring her wings a different hue. The song went on for what seemed like a year and a moment at the same time.

When Hermione changed back to a human and the lights came on again, everyone had tears in their eyes, having been taken along for the magical aria. First one person then another and another before long the entire class began to applauded, Hermione curtsied gracefully, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Bravo Ms. Granger! I have never listened to something so beautiful and unique, I hope I will live to hear it again." Hermione took her seat again next to Malfoy, and he resumed holding her hand. She raised her other hand, an idea coming to mind.

"Since I don't know what house I'm going into can we create our own house, Demonus? Whenever a classmate manages to reach a certain state of Demonus we get points and at the end of the year we can celebrate those who have mastered at least 1 Demonus, does that sound like something everyone would agree upon, and..." She was interrupted by a whining voice.

"It's a stupid idea... we have the 4 houses already, we shouldn't go changing our foundation just cause some new girl thinks it would be a good idea." Pansy said a look of triumph on her face. The triumph didn't last long as the whole class turned on her, yelling for her to keep her mouth shut and that it was an excellent idea.

"Lets have a vote shall we? All against a special House being built?" 5 people raised their hand, Pansy among them.

"Those in favor?" McGonagall asked, raising her own hand this time. The rest of the class raised their hand.

"Well then that settles it, we shall have an extra sorting at the Sorting Ceremony tonight. Now class let's write down what I have written on the board..."

_A Couple Hours Later At Lunch In The Great Hall..._

"What you did today in class was amazing... I have never been so happy, never thought could ever feel that happy... it was amazing. Thank you, Hermione." Draco said taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione could only smile, the spell that McGonagall had used only worked in the classrooms. Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling, then pointed. Draco turned and braced himself, flying towards him was his mother's special-only-if-you-are-screwed-because-it's-carrying-a-howler bird. The creature was a falcon, pitch black with a green stripe snaking over it's back. A thick black envelope started to smoke and hiss as it fell to the table. Draco whipped out some money gave it to bird, grabbed the letter and tore out of the hall, racing into an empty classroom, slamming the door behind him. Then it began to howl.

_**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU ACCEPT A FILTHY, ROTTEN, THRICE BLASTED MUDBLOOD SLUT AS YOUR CHARGE. I DEMAND THAT SHE BE REPLACED. IF I FIND OUT SHE HAS NOT BEEN REPLACED, I WILL COME TO THE SCHOOL MYSELF AND KILL HER. Your father sends his love, and request you think about coming home for the Christmas holidays.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

Draco stood in wide eyed horror as the letter exploded into nothing, he stepped out of the room and started to walk back to the Great Hall, his arm was grabbed, when he saw who it was a relaxed, it was only Hermione, his relaxed state disappeared when she began to drag him to their suite. When they arrived the menacing basilisk wasn't curled up in his portrait. Hermione knocked lightly on the edge of the frame and waited. A few moments later the basilisk flashed into view, raising back as if to strike then when he saw Hermione and Draco. He deflated and hissed angrily at the two of them. Draco couldn't understand a thing it was saying, Hermione on the other hand, had a scowl on her face and had placed a finger on the basilisk's forehead, the snake in turn began to nod and then shake his head, then the door swung open. Hermione took

Draco's hand and lead him in front of the fireplace, sitting him down, then sitting next to him. She looked at him for a moment then placed both hands on his temples and closeing her eyes.

_Can you hear me, Draco?_

Draco jumped, staring wide at Hermione, she smiled in an encouraging way and then he closed his own eyes.

_Yes I can hear you Hermione... Have you always been able to do this?_ Draco said thinking that she must have been borne with it, but was surprised when she answered

_No I haven't always been able to do this, though I did get the idea from your suggestion during class and mind talking with Silence._

_Who is Silen— you don't mean the painting, do you?_

_Oh yes I do, he's quite sociable once you get past the fangs and menacing demeanor. _Hermione then leaned forward, whispering in his mind, the sound of her voice sent shivers and tingles running down through his body, in unwanted places as well, his manhood twitching slightly.

_Don't tell Silence I told you this but really on the inside he's a big softie. Wouldn't dare harm anyone, unless threatened of course._

_Hermione... do you think you can teach me to talk to him too?_

_I think I can... We'll start once I get a handle on my classes and homework. Now to more pressing matters. What happened earlier, with the howler? Are you going to be-_

Hermione's eyes wandered over to the clock and she shrieked, she grabbed Draco's hand and raced for the dungeons, Professor Snape was not going to be pleased.

_In the dungeons..._

"Welcome to class everyone, this year I shall be attempting to give you some knowledge as to how you might use potions later on in life. Looking at some of you now it seems as if that may prove impossible. Now I want..." He was cut off in mid sentence as Draco and Hermione burst through the door, panting heavily. Hermione was the first to recover.

"I'm sorry professor, I accidentally detained Mr. Malfoy with an A.T question. It won't happen again." Snape looked her up and down, sneering in such a way as to rival Draco's.

"It most certainly will not happen again. Front of the class, Ms. Granger." He expected her to at least quail a little but she walked up to him, head held high, eyes almost sucking out his soul, he broke eye contact and pulled out a light blue potion.

"Can you tell me what this is used for?" Hermione then shrunk back as she laid eyes upon the little vial. Her body trembled as she spoke.

"It is the equivalent of bottled dementor. When poured on the ground it sucks the happiness and joy out of its surrounding, it's a very good weapon for war and street fighting. When consumed it replaces all the happy memories a person has and are replaced with whatever false memory the administer wants the victim to relive, it also strengthens the victims real fears and nightmare tenfold. There is only one thing that can act as an antidote, its the Fire Flower, which grows very sparingly around the world, the penalty for destroying Fire Flowers is a dementor's kiss. Not only is the flower hard to obtain, the potion that must be created is one of the hardest in the world. There has only ever been one case where a victim was not given the antidote, they fought it off with sheer will power."

Hermione would not look at the potion, she was shaking even more violently now. Draco looked on in worry, wanting to help her, but not really knowing how. Snape's eyes widened and he hastily put the potion back and retrieved another, moving close to Hermione and slipping a red vial in her robe pockets.

"When I say, go and drink the potion it will calm the shivers, I want to see you tonight 9:00 pm here. We have things to discuss you and I, bring Malfoy if you wish." He had whispered this, to the students it just seemed like he was giving her a unneeded reprimand that he didn't want the class to hear so they paid no mind, only 2 other people in the room had seen the potion drop into her pocket. Snape faced the class, talking normally.

"Ms. Granger go fetch the cart of potions from my office and return and find a seat when you do." Hermione nearly sprinted to his office, once inside, shielded from the others she downed the red potion like a shot, immediately feeling better, she returned with the cart, sitting next to Draco, grabbing his hand. Draco watched from the corner of his eye but did not say a word.

"I want everyone to partner up and one person from each group shall come up choose a potion, and 3 class periods from now I expect 4 feet of parchment, yes Weasley 4 feet, I'll make it 9 feet just for you if you don't stop blubbering like an infant. Now where was I? Ah yes, you will need to recreate the potion you picked... Weasley yes you have to brew it yourselves. I will know if you cheat. In the mean time class copy down, what I say.

_In The Great Hall..._

"Welcome to our first years, and also Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood, all will be sorted tonight, we have a special house addition that will be called Demonus. Those sorted tonight will receive instruction in the Great Hall after dinner. Now, Sara Button...

_At The Slytherin Table..._

Draco was sitting next to Hermione, he had been watching her since potions that afternoon and all he could read from her face was quiet contemplation, at the moment she was staring into her pasta, aimlessly twirling it around on her fork. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

_Hermione, what is going on with you? You've been a jump and a twitch since potions..._

_I'm fine Draco... please don't fret about me; I'm just worried about my classes that's all._

_Hermione, it's the first day of classes, how can you be worried already?_

_I value my education..._

Hermione looked away, when she felt a pair of eyes on her, she looked over and her eyes met an emerald green pair. Harry smiled at her toasting her with his goblet, she returned the gesture and started eating. Draco had watched the proceedings between them in horror. What the hell was Potter up to? He knew not to mess with his girls. He'd have to keep a close eye on him.

_At The Teacher's Table..._

Snape had also been keeping an eye on Granger, and he had also caught the look between Potter and her. He prayed that Draco would snag her before Potter did... after what happened with the last girl... he couldn't even finish the thought as he shuddered. Snape was looking forward to having an involved chat with the Granger girl, he sensed that there was much, much more to her than met the eye. McGonagall had been in the teacher's lounge spouting off how she had 5 Demoni. He was very rarely impressed, he'd have to wait and see what the future would reveal about her, because he was starting to get impressed.

_At The Gryffindor Table_

Harry thought the evening was going extremely well; there were a lot of new lions this year, and around 10 newbies were selected to be in that house Demonus. Then he had shared that lovely look with Hermione. He wondered how fast he could get in her pants; he raised his goblet, chuckling to himself as he watched her.

_Draco, I won't be back until late tonight, I have to get the Demoni into their common room and lay some ground rules before I get them ready for A.T, so don't stay up for me alright?_

"_I'll try my best, no promises Hermione... and there is something you and I need to discuss... you know what I'm talking about._ He looked into her eyesand she nodded squeezing his hand, beforeheading towards the dais, putting on a smiling, yet serious face for the 1st years.

_9 o'clock in the dungeons..._

"Ms. Granger, I called you here tonight because I have never know a student to know all the information you have been vomiting today, as well as the unusual talents you seem to posses. Now I can become your ally in this... if you choose to do so... I'm not sure how much longer you can keep up this pretense." Snape said, leaning forward over his desk towards her seated form.

"What pretense?" Hermione's mind whirled as she tried to think of excuses.

"Stop turning the gears in your head, Ms. Granger. Now, why did you have that reaction to the dementor potion?" He searched her face, trying to break through her mental barriers but he was stopped by what seemed to a high wall that stretched as far as the eye could see. The walls upon closer inspection were diamond reinforced with titanium. He slipped from her mind and was taken aback when he found his desk covered in brilliantly colored flowers.

"If you're finished with your sad attempt at breaking down my barriers, I'd like you to look at the reason that I came here." Hermione handed him a flower and he took it his heart pounding, his head spinning.

"Fire flowers... were did you get them? I've never seen so many in my life" Snape whispered, meeting her eyes slowly.

"Well the people that are after me, wanted to capture me and make me help them find the fire flowers, I know where all the plants are in the world, ordinary or not, and I also can create fire flowers."

"What on earth do you mean, make them?" Snape was getting less and less sure of himself as she spoke; things were getting a bit wild for his tastes. She held out her hand and as if by magic, a fully blossomed flower lay in her hand.

"This is the reason why I was submitted to the potion, because people wanted to find out how I knew where the flowers were, I never gave them that information. Luna and Sara are like me, though not as powerful, we ran away from our last captor together but I couldn't save Sara, she got hit from behind with a killing curse." As she told her story Snape was realizing how much she had gone through. She needed him, as well as Draco.

"Hermione... I know you may have issues trusting people, but I want you to know that Draco and I will support you in whatever happens. Hermione smiled in thanks and made to leave when Snape hand motioned her to wait.

"I wanted to warn you about Potter, he may seem nice, but he's a foul excuse of a person, stay away from him, alright?" Snape did not break eye contact with her until she nodded.

"Alright then, off to bed with you. We'll see each other in class. Remember I don't show favoritism; I hate all but Slytherins, and even then sparingly, so don't get offended." Hermione nodded and walked to the door, then spun and turned to him.

"Professor, I had a quick question... why are the walls in your office pink?" Snape paled, his eyes flashing towards his office where the walls were now turning a bright red color, almost like a blush.

"They change to match my mood, and I was feeling giddy and happy a second ago... no I'm... emb... never mind that! If I hear you've told anyone... I will make your life a living hell... you got it? Now get out." Hermione grinned flouncing her way back to her room, where Draco awaited.

I don't know if they have quarters... if they don't... well, all of us here on Fanfic have poetic license for a reason.

2.) The [ ] indicate a word that I placed there, not the author, **DISCLAIMER: I was not paid to insert the reference, I merely didn't want to insert words that were not of my own thinking, and Mulls book of **_**Fablehaven**_** is the only place that I know of that mentions Jinharps. The descriptions following the quote are my own.**

_**A/N: Here's some information ya'll might wanna know about...**_

_**2**__**nd**__** A/N: I'll get the next part up when I can, alright everyone? Don't shoot the author! Who knows I might get it done faster if I start getting more reviews... on my will/halt story I only got 16 reviews, out of how many hits? Over a hundred... not cool you guys... just saying... besides if you give me feed back then I t might put your idea into my story... how cool would that be and I shall give shout-outs to those whose ideas I use, just say yeah or nay in the message to let me know whether you care or not if I put your username in the story...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This story will have M rated stuff in it... Sex, rape, violence, language. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... sadly...**

_**Italics = mind talking**_

_*******__**During the course of the story, I'm going to start erasing things from the writing challenge, to give everyone a heads up on what to expect in later chapters. If you have some ideas for challenges I could put in here, please refer to the first part of Mysterious at the bottom for instructions. If you still don't understand PM me. Another note, the more ideas I get, the longer and more involved the story can be. Just food for thought.**_

**Writing Challenge**

**(Provided by )**

**1.) "The story must have a dolphin at the end, A character becomes questioning during the story. A character becomes attracted to someone during the story. A character must dance during the story."**

**2.) "During the story, a mysterious package arrives. A character becomes lonely during the story.**

_**A/N: Alright ya'll, lets get into part 2!**_

_In their suite..._

Hermione, deep in thought strode into the suite muttering to herself, flinging herself onto the couch. She screamed when a voice said.

_Hermione, I think it's time we had that talk. _Hermione nodded slowly, scooting over so he could sit next to her.

_What do you want to know, Draco?_ Hermione was a bit overzealous when she whipped her cloak off her shoulders to the floor; in the process, she snapped the top buttons on her shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath.

_Hermione, what the hell is this? _ Hermione tried to turn her back on him, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, ripping the rest of her shirt off. Many emotions played over Draco's face as his fingers traced over the ropey purple and red scars, and scabs that laced across her stomach, chest, shoulders and back. Draco betted that they continued onto her legs as well.

_Who did this to you, this is sickening! _Hermione's eyes blazed as she slapped Draco across the face.

_The act of who did this, or the look of my body? Answer me that, Malfoy. _Hermione gathered the remains of her clothes and cloak and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Draco hurried over to the door and heard crying. He violently cursed himself in every language he knew. He slid down to kneel down in front of her door.

_Hermione, I would never call you sickening... you're beautiful, the scars don't matter... well wait they do matter, it's just that I don't care what the outside of your body looks like—Oh blast it all!_

He mentally slammed his head against the wall, Malfoys never stumbled over their words... what the hell was wrong with him. The door opened, and there she stood in Tweedy Bird PJ's, cheeks tear stained, and eyes red from all the sobbing.

_What are you talking about, Malfoy? We only met yesterday... how can you say—_

_I don't know Hermione... I know that we just met, but I feel as if we're connected... I know how cheesy that sound but it's the truth. Do you believe me? _Hermione looked down at him, her lips pursed as she knelt before him.

_I'm not ready to tell you my story just yet, Malfoy. I don't know you well enough, but when I feel it is time to tell someone, you will be the first one I tell. Alright? _Draco imagined this was the best offer he was going to get so he nodded standing as she did.

_I'm sorry about ripping your—_

_Let's not mention it... ever... understand? I'm glad. Good night, Malfoy. _Draco could only stare as she retreated into her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Why had she resorted to calling him by his sir name? He had screwed up royally, now all he had to do was make it up to her somehow before it was too late.

_The Next Morning In A Random Hallway..._

Hermione was slow going to breakfast the next morning; she wanted to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. She had cast the spell McGonagall had said yesterday with a few adjustments of her own to fit it to her needs before leaving the suite that morning, now she just need to test it. She was just about to round the corner near the library when... BAM! She walked straight into someone, sending them both to the floor.

"Terribly sorry, miss, didn't—Oh, Hermione! Nice to see you again. Do you remember me?" Hermione tensed slightly, Snape had warned her about Potter's cunning, she had better tread carefully.

"Oh yes, I remember you, Harry Potter." Harry grinned, his expertly styled I-just-got-laid-last-night-but-I-was-too-lazy-to-fix-it hair fell into his eyes, he did a very Justin Blever, Bover, Beaver flip of his hair. Hermione didn't remember what his last name was, she didn't really care, she remembered plugging her ears with gummy bears when her best friend had started belting out a song by him. **(Sorry J.B fans, I'm a hater... sorry)**

"You heading to breakfast?" Hermione nodded, he tucked her arm through his, leading her to the Great Hall.

"You'll eat with the lions today, a break from those slithering snakes ought to do you some good I'm sure." Hermione could only nod and follow along. As Harry led her to where Ron, Ginny and the rest of the gang were sitting, not once did she let her eyes drift to the Slytherin table, though she could feel his steel colored eyes boring into her back.

"So Hermione this is Ron, my best mate. Ginny, Ron's sister, my friend. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, my friends. Neville, my friend. The others you can meet later if you like." Hermione smiled reaching out her hand to all of them in turn.

"I'm very glad to make your acquaintances. As you all know, I'm Hermione Granger. I hope we will all be friends." Hermione was too busy to notice the smug look on Harry's face as she spoke. This is going to be easy, he thought to himself.

"What's your first class today Hermione?" Ginny asked, reaching over Ron to get some porridge, but in doing so somehow managed to cause Ron to spew his mouthful of food everywhere. The entire group jumped to their feet, yelling and laughing at Ron. Ginny tugged Hermione into the hallway, when they got their they brushed each other off and started walking together.

"I have DADA. You?" Hermione said, hoping it was the same class.

"I have flying with Madame Hooch, but Harry and Ron both have DADA this hour. See you later!" With that, Ginny ran in the opposite direction, Hermione continuing on her way. Hermione was getting tenser and tenser by the minute. Someone was watching her. She spun around ready to tell Malfoy to back the fuck up. When she slammed into Harry again. The slight disappointment that it wasn't Malfoy must have flashed over her face as Harry asked.

"Expecting someone else, were we?" Hermione shook her head banishing the image of Malfoy out her mind.

"No, course not." They stepped into the classroom then froze as they saw the teacher. They zombie walked to their seats, still staring.

"Class. My name is Ennod Shade. This is my first year teaching here, and as I've heard, I'm not going to last long so I'll try and cram as much information into your heads as I can." The class was silent as they stared. Before them stood a cat...guy with narrow, red eyes. Shoulder-length, straight, green hair worn in a practical style for those who didn't need hair in their face at any time. His skin was brown, with black spots on his arms, legs, and face. There was golden fur on his ears and tail. He had an elegant build. His tail was like a whip, ready to slash out at any second. He wore brown robes with a leather top, and a fedora. He had the aura of someone who didn't make friends on principle.

"We will not be using this classroom, except as a safe room, everyone bring their wand but nothing else. Follow me." The class started murmuring with an air of confusion and anticipation.

"That's enough mumbling, you will be silent until I say you speak. In this class, I command with total authority. Not because I'm power hungry, but for your own safety. You'll see why in a moment." The class march after him, going through a tiny door that was hidden behind a curtain, they continued walking for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ennod turned, a serious expression on his face.

"Before we enter this room, I must warn you that this is not like anything you have every witnessed before. There are creatures in here that even Dumbledore himself doesn't know exist. If you are faint of heart, and scare easily, then you go right back to the room and wait for the rest of us to return. For those who enter I can't promise you complete safety. I can say with almost absolute certainty that all of you will leave today injured in someway. In what severity I do not know, but Voldemort will not be sparing on you if he unleashes an attack, so it's my job to prepare you. I will not hold it against you if you do not enter the room, but once you choose to go back to the room that is where you will remain for the rest of the semester. You will receive a textbook version of what you're other classmates are going to be put through. Decide now."

About a quarter of the class turned around, hugging their friends goodbye, the girls even weeping. The class remaining turned to Ennod, waiting for instruction.

"Very good, once we get inside I'll let you know the rules." He opened the door and they were blasted by the roars, scream, and cackles of the being within, their noses assaulted with the smell of animal, rot, decay, and for those who recognized it...death.

"Alright, now the rules, everyone grab a partner, they are your buddy in this, if only one of you makes it to the end, you will be docked points accordingly. As the course goes on the obstacles will become more dangerous and it will be a lot longer to get through the maze. When I say maze I mean that it's winding, but there is only one direction... forward. Pick a partner." Harry sidled next to Hermione, who smiled at him.

"If you can't run properly with those ridiculous robs on, I suggest you take them off." The class hurried to obey, lining up in pairs. Harry and Hermione were second in line behind a sibling pair.

"One last thing, if you get injured severely, broken, maimed limbs, blinded and some such things send white flairs up and you will be immediately transported to Madam Pomfrey. If you're partner makes, it to the end then the pair shall receive the points due. Good luck to all of you. Get ready... GO!" The siblings took off into the blackness, 5 minutes in there were screams and curses, and the sporadic sound of spells firing, signaling that they were shooting blind. Harry and Hermione braced themselves. Hermione turned to Ennod and asked.

"Can we use other weapons beside our wands?" Ennod nodded, motioning them to step into position. They took off, wands at the ready. Harry took her hand, dragging her along at full sprint. Hermione screamed and hauled back on his hand causing him to skid to a halt. He looked at her angrily.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible, why are we slowing down?" Hermione conjured a ball in her hand.

"See that shimmering stuff ahead of us? That's Night Lace. If you run into it..." She threw the ball, there was an explosion and then nothing till they looked at the ground and saw the ball in a smoking puddle. Harry's eyes widened, his face paling.

"Thanks Hermione. You got all the plants and stuff down?" Hermione nodded and they trekked on.

_2 hours later..._

After battling, a giant Venomous Tentacula, a Manticore, a Roc, and a swarm of saucer plate size tarantulas. Harry and Hermione dragged themselves to the end, collapsing on the ground. Ennod was there to send them to the hospital wing. Harry, acting the gentlemen, carried Hermione to the hospital wing, even with a broken arm, before passing out on the cot next to hers. Hermione drifted to sleep then, only waking when she felt fingers lacing with hers.

"Hermione! What on earth happened to you? The H.W is overflowing..." Hermione smiled at Malfoy.

"It's DADA... the teacher is preparing us for an attack by facing us with a no bars obstacle course..." Draco smiled back squeezing her hand.

"Hermione, we need to talk about that howler I got... it's critical that we talk."

"Alright... as soon as I'm released.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... sadly**

**Warning: Rated M for good reason there will be sex, language, rape and the like in this story. Don't like, don't read.**

_**Italics = mind talking**_

_*****During the course of the story, I'm going to start erasing things from the writing challenge, to give everyone a heads up on what to expect in later chapters. If you have some ideas for challenges I could put in here, please refer to the first part of Mysterious at the bottom for instructions. If you still don't understand PM me. Another note, the more ideas I get, the longer and more involved the story can be. Just food for thought.**_

**Writing Challenge**

**(Provided by seventhsanctum . com)**

**1.) "The story must have a dolphin at the end, A character becomes questioning during the story. A character becomes attracted to someone during the story. A character must dance during the story."**

**2.) "During the story, a mysterious package arrives. A character becomes lonely during the story.**

**A/N: Onward to Part 3!**

_In Their Suite…_

"So Malfoy... what is it that you needed to tell me?" Draco sat her down, and looked into her eyes. A serious, and solemn look came over Draco as he began to talk.

"Hermione... In the Wizarding world... my family is not known for being kind or loving. The howler was from my mother... are you muggle born?" Hermione looked at Malfoy with suspicion.

"Yes I am...What does it matter?" Malfoy's face fell as a pained expression came over it.

"My mother said that if I didn't get rid of you as a charge that she would come to the school and kill you herself." Hermione didn't even bat an eye.

"Your point is what, Malfoy?" Draco groaned in exasperation. She had better stop this newfound use of his sir name all the time.

What is with you, Hermione? When did I become Malfoy? What happened to Draco? I'm also terrified after you because you disappear to the god knows where in the middle of the nights, you're hanging with Potter and Co. and to top things off with a nice bit of sugar MY MOTHER WANTS TO KILL YOU!" Hermione put her hand over Draco's mouth to stop the tirade.

"Draco then… I can't tell you where I go at night yet, for your own safety, I didn't mean to hang out with 'Potter and Co.' as you so eloquently put it. And I can take care of myself in regards to your mother." Draco shook his head, taking her hand in his.

"Who gave you those scars, Hermione?" Hermione looked away, then pulled Draco to his feet.

"Follow me." Draco nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. Hermione was going to have to tell him all tonight against her better judgment, but if they were going to be living together then he needed to know the risks.

"Ho, Ho, what have we here?" Draco ground his teeth together as the annoying, oily voice of Harry bloody Potter drifted to his ears. Draco put his trademark smirk on his face and turned to face his nemesis.

"We're just trying to find a secluded corner and if you don't mind Potter, I would like it if you gave us some privacy." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Dating now are we? That's rich comi-" He was cut short as Hermione pulled Draco into a mind numbing kiss that had Draco stunned for several seconds. Harry left in a huff of disgust and disbelief. Hermione sauntered her way to Professor Snape's office. Draco stumbling slightly after her.

_In Snape's Office…_

"Ahhh… You brought Draco with you. About time too… What's the matter with him? He looks like he got hit in the head with a brick" Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder to see Draco's stunned and dazed expression. As she towed him into the office and put a silencing spell on the door, Snape pulled a tray with a teapot and several teacups on it from a cupboard. Hermione was on her way to sitting in one of the chairs when she caught sight of the tray. She giggled as the teddy bears dancing on them turned from periwinkle to crimson as Snape's face and neck reddened to math.

"Stop that infernal giggling, Granger! I don't see what's so funny." This outburst only made Hermione clutch her sides as she nearly fell from her seat with laughter. Draco who was now back among the aware, clued in and begun to laugh when he saw Hermione pointing at the tray now situated on Snape's hip like a mother holding a child. Draco was the first to recover.

"Well, Professor in all my years, I never thought I'd see the day when my Potion master would have mood changing walls and tea set. The teddy bears are a nice touch." Draco spluttered into laughter at this last bit. Hermione had finally stopped laughing and had a slightly more composed manner as she asked.

"Why were your walls pink when I came that first night, again?" Snape set about making tea as he replied softly.

"After your… demonstration, I was… how do you say… 'ticked pink' and I like the teddy bears, thank you oh so much, Mr. Malfoy." Draco had at last gotten a grip and was now staring at Hermione, an odd look on his face.

_I only kissed you to convince Potter and get rid of him, don't go getting any ideas._

Draco smiled softly at her then asked.

"Why are we meeting?" Snape looked at Hermione and she nodded to show that he could tell the story.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy…Do you remember our potions class when I showed everyone the dementor potion?" Draco nodded leaning forward.

"Well, Ms. Granger seems to have been submitted to the potions effect before. Tortured because of the knowledge she possess about Fire Flowers." Hermione nodded slowly, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Draco, you wanted to know how I got my scars… right?" Draco's hands clenched into fists as he nodded shortly, Snape slipped into Draco's mind and found out what the girl was talking about after he saw the memory of the shirt ripping incident.

"When I was 11, my mother and father died. I was placed in an orphanage and that's where they found me." Snape leaned forward at this.

"Who found you?" Hermione's eyes flicked up to meet his.

"My captors and the torturing then began. At first they wouldn't tell me why they had taken me or why I was being beaten. I now know that they were trying to break me. So that I could be molded into a mouse that they could control. Little did they know that I have a very high pain tolerance and was mentally laughing at them for their failed efforts, and I had developed a safe house in my mind that my conscience could retreat to till the beatings was over. I always told myself, pain is just a message, you just have to stop the message." Draco's face had gone from pale to red to pale again as Hermione's story unfolded. Snape for his part kept his composure, a muscle in his jaw twitching a couple times.

"How did you survive?" Hermione looked at Draco sadly.

"I almost didn't, which is why Luna, Sara and I ran for it. Now I am here relatively safe. I need all the help I can get." Snape and Draco, looked at one another then said in chorus.

"You will have it."

_**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me like a year to update, I had a lot of things happen to me recently that stopped me from writing. Since Fanfic is becoming more and more censured. i'll be moving my stories to Livejournal . com…. i think you can access it at #nemesis_121615**_


End file.
